


Um Helsing no encalço

by liralia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Werewolf, helsing, sterek, vampire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Stiles só queria mostrar que era um caçador tão bom quanto os outros, mas essa era uma tarefa de difícil realização visto que ele um tanto... Desengonçado. Ao menos ele contava com os cuidados de um anjo da guarda. Ou seria melhor chamá-lo de lobo da guarda?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Quando seu nome é Helsing. Stiles Van Helsing.

A floresta, com suas árvores torcidas e cinzentas, estava se tornando cada vez mais escura a medida o sol ia sumindo do céu. As sombras iam crescendo e cobrindo tudo, e os sons dos animais noturnos, acordando e começando a agir, começavam a preencher o ar. Não que esses detalhes tivessem feito o jovem caçador de monstros sequer pensar em desistir. Ou talvez fosse melhor dizer que ele até pensou nas camas macias de um vilarejo que tinha passado há algumas horas, mas ao lembrar que nesse mesmo vilarejo tinha encontrado outras três vítimas com o pescoço destroçado, a determinação pra continuar agachado na floresta retornava. E também não era como se a noite fosse dar medo nele. Não tanto assim.

Seu nome era Stiles Van Helsing, afinal.

O caçador sorriu quando avistou uma pegada quase imperceptível um pouco mais a frente e alguns arranhões numa árvore próxima, mas ao dar um passo na direção — cheio de ânimo pra dar e vender — ele tropeçou num galho oculto nas folhas secas e caiu de cara no chão. Não levou nem meio minuto para levantar-se num pulo assustado, esfregando as mãos no rosto para tirar qualquer prova do que acontecera. Ainda olhou ao redor como se temesse a aparição súbita de alguma testemunha, mas ao só ter retorno dos sons de insetos e aves noturnas, suspirou aliviado.

Certo, Stiles ainda precisava admitir pra si mesmo que talvez não tivesse a agilidade quase sobrenatural que os outros tantos filhos bastardos de Gabriel Van Helsing pareciam ter. Lembrava-se bem de quando reuniram seus muitos meios-irmãos, e também ele próprio, nos subsolos de uma catedral em Londres e os convidaram a participar de uma Ordem secreta. Antes, claro, eles foram testados para ver se tinham a aptidão necessária e Stiles não teve lá um bom desempenho. Felizmente ainda assim o acharam razoável, mas ele queria provar seu valor para seus superiores para que fosse, enfim, designado para alguma missão importante.

Por isso, analisando casos não resolvidos, ele achou um caso sobre pessoas mortas com o rosto desfigurado e a garganta destruída que ainda não tinha sido descoberto o responsável e viu ali a chance que precisava para mostrar ser tão qualificado quanto Malia, a melhor caçadora dentre seus irmãos. Então, quando não tinha gente olhando, pegou emprestado todo o arquivo sobre essas mortes e saiu para fazer suas investigações.

Não levou muito tempo para descobrir que em todas as mortes alguma testemunha ouvira um uivo ou vira um imenso lobo negro pelas redondezas. Também descobriu que as pessoas assassinadas eram, inicialmente, todas descendentes de antigas linhagens da Europa. Depois do sexto caso, no entanto, o assassino parecia não estar mais preocupado com linhagens ou coisas assim, pois passara a matar pessoas comuns em vilarejos significantes ou não. Foi um pouco antes disso que Stiles conseguiu encontrar o rastro do enorme lobo e se pôs a segui-lo, indo de Paris a Romênia numa caçada incessante.

Em alguns momentos se perdera, principalmente quando ocorria de passar de um país para outro, mas com algum esforço reencontrava os tais rastros e retomava o caminho. O que ele ainda não conseguia entender mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo de perseguição, era o porquê de um lobisomem estar agindo daquela forma. Sim, ele sabia se tratar de um lobisomem desde que avistou o lobo ao longe. E também sabia que não era nem um pouco costumeiro deixar suas vítimas deformadas — como se tivessem sido cruelmente torturadas — como aquele lobisomem estava deixando. Seu sexto sentido (ele gostava muito de dizer que tinha um) lhe dizia que tinha mais naquela história do que apenas uma série de assassinatos sem sentido, mas fosse lá qual fosse o motivo, Stiles iria interrompê-lo.

— Hm, talvez “impedi-lo” seja uma palavra melhor... — jogou as palavras ao vento e puxou um pouco mais a gola para perto quando uma brisa fria o cumprimentou. — Que frio...

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, pois apenas conversava consigo mesmo. Vinha fazendo muito isso nos últimos meses, já que sentia que enlouqueceria caso não exprimisse qualquer frase que fosse. Falar era uma das coisas que mais gostava e sabia fazer bem, então passar tanto tempo em silêncio o perturbava. Aliás, era um grande feito ainda estar completamente são.

— Ah... Aquela taberna parecia ter camas realmente quentinhas... — pôs em palavras o pensamento que lhe ocorrera ao menos umas cinco vezes desde que a noite chegara. — Eu realmente devia ter feito Scott ter vindo comigo, ele saberia montar um acampamento bom e saberia cozinhar algo decente. Mas nãão! Ele precisava treinar suas habilidades de ferreiro! — resmungou, chutando uma pedra pequena.

Ao sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva, Stiles olhou para cima e viu o céu coberto de nuvens escuras parecendo estarem ali só para reforçar a ideia sobre a taberna de seu desejo. Mas evitando se lamentar mais do que o necessário, continuou andando num passo regular entre as árvores, que agora tinham uma aparência bem mais amedrontadoras graças a escuridão.

Mudou os pensamentos para coisas felizes para ignorar os calafrios que aquela floresta lhe causava. Pensou então em seus amigos no seu pequeno vilarejo de origem e na sua mãe sorridente. Ela, caso ainda fosse viva e estivesse ali, teria ficado pasma ao vê-lo todo trajado com as vestes de um autêntico caçador e andando destemido atrás de uma besta sanguinária que...

Nesse momento Stiles pisou de mal jeito numa pedra lisa que não percebera estar ali e caiu de costas, batendo a cabeça no tronco de uma das árvores sinistras. Ficou meio torto no chão com os braços e pernas largados em posições engraçadas, sentindo o raciocínio nublado por longos minutos. E enquanto a chuva tornava-se cada vez mais forte, a letargia tomava pouco a pouco o que lhe restava de consciência. Contudo, ainda sentiu quando mãos o examinaram a procura de sinais vitais e também sentiu quando foi erguido com certa facilidade do chão, sendo colocado num ombro como um saco de batatas. Só depois disso caiu pesadamente na inconsciência.


	2. Quando o caçador topa no lobisomem. Ou vice-versa.

Quando Stiles abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi um teto irregular de pedra, sendo esse o primeiro indício de onde estava, e percebeu também estar deitado no chão, coberto com sua própria manta de viagem. Com uma dorzinha chata na cabeça, virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo, vendo ali seus pertences e armas estendidos no chão. Sentou-se levando a mão a região dolorida atrás da cabeça. Não lembrava de ter resolvido acampar...

Voltou-se rápido para o outro lado e além de ter uma pequena fogueira próxima a si, havia um homem desconhecido sentado na entrada do que acabava de perceber ser uma pequena gruta. Com o instinto resolvendo entrar em ação e utilizando de suas poucas habilidades de caçador, Stiles deu uma cambalhota na direção de suas armas, pegou a besta automática e apontou ameaçadoramente para o outro.

— Quem é você e o que pretendia fazer comigo? Estava me seguindo? — o homem o encarou com visível impaciência, mas Stiles ignorou, continuando a falar sem deixar chance para ele responder. — Oh, já entendi tudo! Foi você que me fez cair e bater a cabeça na árvore! Que planos malignos tinha para mim, seu desprezível?! Ia... — percebeu de repente estar sem seu sobretudo de caçador e sentiu-se quase nu, apesar das várias peças de roupas restantes. — Ia se aproveitar do meu corpo?!

O desconhecido, que Stiles precisou admitir que era fatalmente atraente para um criminoso, nem saiu de sua posição inicial, permanecendo sentado na entrada da gruta. Também não mostrara qualquer sinal de preocupação em ter uma besta armada e apontada para seu peito.

— Pelo visto continua tão falador quanto antes. — o homem bufou e olhou rapidamente para fora antes de encará-lo de novo. — E continua tão idiota também. Saiba que cair e bater a cabeça na árvore foi puro e único mérito seu. Aliás, sorte sua que eu estava perto.

Stiles contraiu o rosto numa expressão confusa enquanto examinava o rosto do estranho com mais atenção. Por que ele falava como se o conhecesse? Stiles com certeza lembraria de ter encontrado antes um homem tão agradável a vista como aquele. Mas bem que algo na voz ou talvez fosse algo no rosto carrancudo lhe parecia vagamente familiar.

Uma luz brilhou nas memórias de Stiles, o reconhecimento despontando em sua face.

— Espere aí! Você é Derek! Derek Hale! — concluiu surpreso, abaixando a besta. — Um dos garotos da vila que vivia irritado com tudo e todos!

Derek ficou mais carrancudo ainda. Será que seus músculos faciais sabiam o que era sorrir?

— Eu não me irritava com tudo, era você que infernizava minha vida.

Stiles deu de ombros, tendo a decência de parecer um pouco culpado. Ele não tinha sido uma criança de comportamento exemplar, sabia disso, mas também não tinha sido tão terrível assim. Talvez tenha provocado Derek — que era um dos poucos meninos na vila que era mais baixo e um tanto mais magro que Stiles — mais do que devia apesar dos pesares. E quando sua mãe descobriu o obrigou a ir se desculpar, mas Derek e sua família tinham se mudado da noite para o dia e desaparecido completamente.

Contudo, a coisa mais importante que Stiles queria saber agora era: como ele tinha passado de garoto magricela para um homem alto, forte e sensual?

— Isso são águas passadas de qualquer forma... Então, obrigado por me ajudar, mas o que está fazendo aqui no meio dessa floresta esquisita?

Dessa vez Derek se levantou, mas continuou o encarando da entrada da gruta.

— Eu vim para te dar um aviso: pare de me seguir.

Incrivelmente nessa hora a mente do caçador trabalhou mais rápido que o normal (praticamente 3 vezes mais rápido do que já era) para entender a mensagem nas entrelinhas.

— Você é o lobisomem! — ergueu de novo a besta automática, adotando uma postura de quem estava preparado para o pior. — É assim que conseguiu esses músculos todos? Digo, desde quando você é lobo? Você é o responsável pelas mortes dessas pessoas?

Derek bufou.

— Eu nasci lobisomem, não sou descontrolado como esses que tolos que são mordidos. E você é inteligente o suficiente para ter percebido que elas não foram causadas por um lobisomem.

O ego de Stiles, que não era tão grande assim, ficou feliz com o elogio, mas tentou não deixar isso muito explícito.

— Sim, eu achei mesmo que não era por um lobisomem, mas o que é então?

— Um vampiro que já estou caçando há mais tempo que imagina. — respondeu depois de um suspiro. — E você está me atrapalhando com seu cheiro de humano e sua capacidade de se meter em problemas.

— Quê? Isso é um absurdo! Eu consegui chegar até aqui sem problema algum. Minha habilidade de caçador vem melhorando cada vez mais.

— Você só chegou até aqui porque _eu_ estou encobrindo seu cheiro e te ajudando sempre que está indo na direção da morte. Até seu cavalo, que está te seguindo há um bom tempo, é mais discreto que você. Como conseguiu se tornar um caçador?

Stiles nunca tinha ouvido tanta coisa absurda de uma só vez. Até ele não sabia muito bem como tinha sido aceito na ordem, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

— O aviso está dado: Pare de me seguir. E não repetirei isso outra vez. — em seguida ele se virou e correu para longe dali numa velocidade e destreza invejáveis para qualquer humano comum.

Stiles ficou parado ainda algum tempo, segurando a besta na mesma posição sem acreditar que no que tinha ouvido do lobisomem. Praticamente tinha sido mandado voltar com o rabo entre as pernas para os cavaleiros da ordem sagrada, sem completar sua missão. O que seria vergonhoso e passível de punição, visto que tinha roubado os arquivos do caso.

Suas opções eram poucas e óbvios.

— É claro que eu vou ir atrás desse tal vampiro também. Vamos ver quem acha ele primeiro, seu lobisomem prepotente. — colocou as mãos na cintura, irritado. — E é uma égua! — gritou para o ar, já que Derek estava bem longe nesse momento.


	3. Quando o instinto falha com você

Stiles começou a considerar a possibilidade da suposta ajuda que Derek falou que estava dando ser real quando ficou mais de três horas — isso pelos seus cálculos da posição do sol — procurando por indícios que o colocassem de novo no rastro do lobisomem e, consequentemente, do vampiro também. Porém, como não estava encontrando nenhum sinal que o ajudasse, começou também a duvidar de sua recente melhora de desempenho como caçador. Será que todos os arranhões e pegadas que viera encontrando ao longo do caminho foram deixados intencionalmente para serem achados? E todas aquelas vezes que surgira ladrões desmaiados pela estrada ou quando achou uma fogueira acessa numa noite especialmente fria? Bem que ele devia ter desconfiado quando encontrava — em uma frequência suspeita — animais prontos para serem assados...

Mas deveria Stiles acreditar em tudo que o outro dissera? Afinal, Derek era um lobisomem, uma das criaturas mais caçadas pela ordem. Não havia motivos para acreditar numa palavra sequer. Contudo, entretanto, todavia... Com os pés doendo de tanto pisar em raízes e pedras irregulares, dar de cara em galhos e sem saber a direção certa, Stiles assobiou da maneira que treinara para chamar sua égua. Uma parte sua não achava que ela fosse realmente aparecer, mas pouco tempo depois viu a égua de crina e cauda escura surgir timidamente de detrás de umas árvores folhosas.

— Genoveva! — correu até o animal, quase soltando umas lágrimas de tão emocionado que ficou ao rever sua bela companheira de viagem. — Espere, você não devia estar na segurança daquele estábulo em Turda?

A égua bateu um dos cascos no chão e agitou a cabeça para cima como se estivesse reclamando por ter sido abandonada. Stiles fez carinho no pescoço dela, dando um sorriso. Tinha deixado ela na última cidade maiorzinha por onde tinha passado para evitar que Genoveva se machucasse na sua caçada. Só não imaginava que ela conseguisse escapar e o seguisse até ali.

Ah, como ele era amado por aquela égua! Porém, seu lindo momento de reencontro foi interrompido pela sua barriga que roncou alto.

— Bem, acho melhor procuramos algo para comer antes de voltar a procurar Derek, não é? — Genoveva relinchou animadamente. — Mas então... Você sabe que lado sai da floresta?

É, seu orgulho de caçador estava morto e enterrado, então pedir auxílio ao seu cavalo não soava mais tão terrível assim. Pelo menos ali não havia testemunhas.

*

Somente depois de três dias de esforços infrutíferos foi que Stiles ouviu por casualidade alguns homens conversando sobre um caso de morte numa cidade vizinha. Sentindo que isso poderia estar sendo causado pelo vampiro que procurava, seguiu seu instinto e partiu com Genoveva para a tal cidade. Entretanto, mal chegara a rua principal quando viu o nome “wendigo” escrito em alguns cartazes colados como alertas nas paredes de casas e estabelecimentos.

Pelo visto seu instinto errara feio, pois a criatura que atormentava os moradores daquela cidade não se tratava de um lobisomem, muito menos de um vampiro. Mesmo assim, como caçador que prezava pelo bem-estar de todos, não podia simplesmente ignorar a situação daquelas pessoas oprimidas.

— Então você é Van Helsing? — o senhorzinho que era o líder do povoado o examinava dos pés a cabeça com o olhar estreito de incredulidade. — Você está um pouco diferente das descrições que ouvi por aí... É menor, menos forte e sem a cara de homem que lutou muitas batalhas...

Stiles quase se arrependeu de ter se apresentado assim para ele. O que precisava para ter mais cara de homem? Ele já tinha vinte e três anos!

— Err, esse era meu pai. Mas não se preocupe, eu resolverei seus problemas!

O ancião abriu um sorrisão banguela.

— Se você é filho dele deve ser tão bom quanto o pai! Estamos salvos! Deve estar cansado da viagem, porque não descansa hoje à noite e amanhã mando alguém pra te explicar tudo? — sugeriu enquanto o empurrava em direção da melhor estalagem de um total de cinco, todas muito grandes e estranhamente lotadas.

Sua égua foi levada para um estábulo espaçoso e Stiles foi instalado num dos melhores quartos do lugar. Estava gostando de ser bem tratado dessa forma, mas tanta amabilidade era um tanto que suspeito. Também era suspeito o líder da vila ter aceitado tão rápido que ele era um descendente de Van Helsing. Porém, Stiles não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade dessas e logo desceu para ver o que tinha disponível para comer.

No salão principal, onde se realizava as refeições, Stiles percebeu que o lugar estava mesmo muito lotado e que deveria ser um milagre ter conseguido um quarto tão bom. Vários homens e mulheres ocupavam grande partes das mesas, o som de conversa era alto e achou ter ouvido alguém falar sobre apostas, mas ignorou. Seu interesse era uma das moças que carregava uma bandeja com um belo prato de ensopado. Mas antes que a alcançasse, seus olhos bateram numa figura de costas que lhe pareceu familiar.

— Derek?

O homem se virou de súbito e ao bater o olhar nele, andou rápido até Stiles e o arrastou até uma minúscula despensa cheia de lençóis e panos limpos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou num rosnado, deixando Stiles contra a parede.

— Nossa, nem um “Olá, Stiles, que bom te ver”? — Derek deu outro rosnado e Stiles engoliu em seco. — Eu cheguei aqui com meus próprios esforços se é o que quer saber. Achei que tinha encontrado uma pista do vampiro, mas me deparei com um wendigo.

— Um wendigo? Como assim?

Stiles o encarou, perplexo. Como que ele não tinha visto os inúmeros cartazes pela cidade? Tinha até uma faixa enorme na entrada dizendo que ali tinha risco de wendigo! A não ser que...

— Derek, você sabe ler?

Derek afastou-se parecendo desconcertado e um pouco irritado também.

— E o que isso importa?

Stiles não aguentou e desatou a rir do lobisomem que ficava cada vez mais encabulado. No entanto, suas risadas não duraram muito assim que viu o estado da camisa dele.

— Isso é... sangue? — e caiu pesadamente nos braços do outro.


	4. Quando os dois são teimosos feito mulas

Assim que despertou, Stiles percebeu estar deitado de lado na cama e diante dele estava um Derek carrancudo sentado numa cadeira, aparentemente o observando dormir.

— Você me desmaiou! — acusou o jovem apontando para o lobisomem que estava de camisa trocada. — Como ousa fazer isso?!

A expressão de Derek perdeu a carranca e ficou até um pouco surpresa depois dessa acusação. Qual era o problema de Stiles?

— A culpa é toda sua se desmaia ao ver um pouco de sangue. Você deve ser o pior caçador que já tive o desprazer de encontrar.

Stiles sentou-se colocando a mão no peito, mostrando-se ofendido.

— Um pouco de sangue? Sua camisa estava encharcada! — olhou pro tecido limpo da nova camisa de modo desconfiado.

Ele tinha visto certo, não era? Só pra ter certeza foi até Derek rapidamente e puxou a camisa dele pra cima antes que ele pudesse entender seu objetivo. Stiles, que sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, ficou mudo ao ver as longas faixas que recobriam longitudinalmente seu abdômen, com um pouco de cataplasma escapando em alguns pontos. Se havia uma ferida grande o suficiente para precisar ser recoberta com aquelas longas faixas, certamente esse era um ferimento bem feio.

— Você... O que aconteceu com você?

O lobisomem resmungou algo inaudível e por fim bufou.

— Depois que te deixei na caverna continuei atrás do vampiro e o alcancei numa clareira no dia seguinte. Lutamos, mas fomos interrompidos por um segundo vampiro, que me causou isso. — puxou a barra da camisa das mãos de Stiles e a abaixou de novo. — Entendeu porque não pode ir atrás dele? Eu resolvo isso sozinho.

Ignorando a tentativa de lhe colocar algum juízo, Stiles continuou com seu interrogatório.

— Mas você é lobisomem! Não devia ter algum tipo de cura rápida ou pele dura como metal? Aliás, você realmente não sabe ler? Sabe, isso é um pouco engraçado porque sua mãe era professora na vila e...

— Cala a boca, Stiles! — Derek levantou-se exibindo os dentes, quase dando a entender que estava com vontade de separar a cabeça do corpo numa única dentada.

— Certo, entendi. Você está de mau humor e não gosta de tocar nesse assunto. Mas porque não está se curando rápido?

Derek esfregou a mão no rosto em desistência. Era impossível aquele caçador ficar quieto.

— É lua nova e isso deixa minhas habilidades fracas. Por esse motivo acabei perdendo o rastro dele e vindo parar aqui.

— Onde na verdade tem um wendigo.

— Sim, um maldito wendigo. — resmungou impaciente. Por quanto tempo aquele assunto duraria? — Agora vá embora enquanto pode.

Stiles fez ar de pensativo, cruzou os braços e andou um pouco pelo espaço do quarto, que agora percebia não ser o seu. Esse era mais sóbrio, com os móveis num tom mais escuro e uma decoração bem simples, mas era tão bom quanto o que estava hospedado. Por fim, quando julgou ser tempo o suficiente para causar inquietamento no lobisomem, Stiles voltou a parar na frente com um sorriso esperto.

— Eu não irei.

— Eu não estava te dando uma opção. Estou ordenando que vá embora antes que me atrapalhe. 

— Do meu ponto de vista, é você que está atrapalhando minha caçada. Então vou ter que pedir para que se retire, Derek.

Derek ficou em pé com o semblante fechado. E mesmo Stiles sabendo que debaixo daquela camisa limpa havia um ferimento feio e que o lobisomem estava enfraquecido pelo período da lua nova, quase não conseguiu evitar um estremecimento diante a presença predatória dele. Mas antes que algo acontecesse, uma batida ritmada veio da porta.

— Estão prontos para começar a busca do wendigo? — era a voz do senhorzinho líder da vila, soando mais animado que no dia anterior, se é que era possível.

Aliviado pela interrupção, o jovem caçador foi até a porta e a abriu. O líder da vida, que estava com vestes limpas e com a barba longa e grisalha escovada, deu seu sorriso banguela convidando-os a acompanhá-lo numa caminhada. Stiles e Derek — esse último indo com uma má vontade visível ­— o seguiram até o lado de fora, onde havia uma considerável acumulação de pessoas suadas debaixo do sol das 10 horas da manhã. Uma mulher com um vestido marrom que era do tipo de qualidade que usado para eventos e feriados, caminhou até eles fazendo uma mesura quando chegou mais perto.

— Essa, senhores, é a minha querida filha, Micaela. — trocou um rápido olhar com a filha antes de continuar. — Será ela quem lhe dirá os detalhes e os guiara até o caminho do wendigo.

A mulher sorriu (Stiles teve a impressão que foi só para Derek), começando a andar na direção da parte da cidade que ficava mais perto da floresta.

— Diz a lenda que há muitos anos uma bruxa desejou ter juventude eterna e para isso tentou alcançar seu objetivo de diversas formas, mas nada dava o resultado desejado. — ela contou, vez ou outra dando um olhar lateral para Derek. Stiles não a julgava, ele mesmo se flagrou dando essas mesmas olhadas para o lobisomem carrancudo. — Quando as rugas começaram a se tornar mais visíveis, o desespero foi ficando maior e ela fez o inimaginável: devorou as suas duas filhas. Dizem que depois disso ela foi castigada por Deus e foi transformada no que chamamos de wendigo, o comedor de gente.

Os três pararam ao lado de uma placa que dizia “TERRITÓRIO DE WENDIGO” e logo abaixo uma seta apontava para as árvores depois de uma cerca baixa. Stiles franziu o cenho.

— Só tem uma coisa que ainda não entendi.

Micaela olhou verdadeiramente para Stiles pela primeira vez.

— O que não entendeu, senhor Van Helsing?

— Porque que toda essa gente está nos acompanhando? — apontou para a multidão curiosa que os acompanhavam de uma certa distância desde que saíram da estalagem.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Daqui eles não passarão. — disse simplesmente e caminhou até sumir no meio da multidão que conversava animadamente.

Stiles piscou confuso.

— Quê? Eu ainda não entendi.

— E nem queira entender. — resmungou Derek já indo para a floresta.


	5. Quando a dupla é infalível

A floresta não era bem como Stiles tinha imaginado. Ela era iluminada, com belas árvores de folhas coloridas e pequenos animais silvestres que se escondiam quando eles passavam. Quem iria imaginar que aquele paraíso natural era o lar de um monstrengo como um wendigo? Afastou um galho com a mão para evitar bater em seu rosto. Não sabia ao certo que direção tomar e com a capacidade de farejar de Derek diminuída, estavam andando a esmo na direção oeste há cerca de uma hora. Um estalo mais alto ecoou por ter pisado num galho seco e Derek agarrou seu ombro.

— Olhe por onde passa, você faz muito barulho. — ralhou baixo.

O caçador empinou o queixo e se livrou da mão no ombro, andando mais rápido para se manter à frente do lobisomem. Mudou de mão a tocha que tinha pegado emprestado da cerca no limite da vila, aproveitando para ajeitar no ombro a aljava cheia de flechas.

— Não sei porque você está vindo também. Eu consigo muito bem resolver isso sozinho.

Derek riu seco.

— Com certeza você consegue...

Stiles se virou para ver porque ele tinha ficado quieto de repente e a próxima coisa que viu foi uma superfície cheia de musgo, pois Derek tinha o puxado para detrás de um tronco. Até pensou em reclamar, mas parecendo prever seus atos, o homem lobo colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

— Quieto. — sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido lhe causando um arrepiamento indesejado.

Aquela voz rouca tão próxima de seu ouvido só não o fez arfar — vale lembrar que Derek estava logo atrás de si, deixando o espaço entre eles quase inexistente — porque ouviu o som grotesco de alguma criatura gritando e depois sinistramente imitando a voz de uma criança perdida na mata. Estava perto. Muito perto de onde estavam escondidos.

Ambos ficaram imóveis ouvindo passos se aproximando, torcendo para não serem percebidos. No entanto, quando os passos começaram a se afastar o estômago de Stiles resolveu se manifestar e roncou muito alto. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido.

— Que foi? Eu não como desde ontem. — justificou-se.

No momento seguinte os dois se jogaram para longe da árvore que foi abruptamente partida ao meio pela criatura que caçavam. (Ou eram eles que estavam sendo caçados?) Criatura essa que tinha a pele escura nos pontos onde não havia pelos marrons, o rosto era o de um herbívoro cadavérico, embora exibisse dentes pontiagudos de um carnívoro, e possuía longos chifres deformados no alto da cabeça. O wendigo andava em duas patas — talvez uma vaga lembrança de quando era humano — mas não havia sequer traços de racionalidade em seus olhos vermelhos e garras sujas de sangue.

Ali havia um predador e duas presas.

O wendigo começou a ir na direção de Stiles que, por estar caído no chão e longe da tocha, só conseguiu dar um riso nervoso e falar para o monstro:

— A senhora é realmente muito feia. Acho que não adiantou muito comer pessoas, não é?

O wendigo rugiu avançando nele, mas antes que chegasse a arranhá-lo uma pedra acertou em cheio a cabeça da criatura. Ela olhou furiosa para Derek, que segurava outra pedra do tamanho de sua mão, partindo agora na direção dele. Stiles não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão ficar boquiaberto ao ver o lobisomem lutando com a besta de igual para igual. Nem parecia que ele estava enfraquecido pela lua nova ao retirar uma faca de caça e usá-la para perfurar o pescoço da fera.

Contudo, a lâmina penetrou muito pouco na pele resistente e numa explosão de fúria o wendigo jogou Derek longe. Arfando, Derek pulou no wendigo de novo.

— O fogo, Stiles! — gritou ele enquanto desviava das garras do bicho, sendo que sua camisa já voltava a mostrar manchas de sangue da reabertura das feridas.

Num estalo a mente de Stiles voltou a raciocinar. Os wendigos eram extremamente resistentes a cortes e perfuros, conseguindo se regenerar numa velocidade incrível. A sua única fraqueza conhecida era o fogo. Era pra isso que tinha levado uma tocha!

Olhou ao redor procurando seus itens perdidos. A sua esquerda estava a mencionada tocha, por sorte ainda acesa, e atrás de si avistara uma de suas botas, mas por enquanto essa última não era prioridade. Posicionou a tocha de modo que sua chama fosse acessível, pegou o arco e puxou duas flechas da aljava. Na ponta de cada uma delas havia uma tira de pano embebido em óleo para conseguir manter as chamas ali. Passou a pontas delas na tocha e as deixou preparadas no arco.

— Agora! — avisou, observando Derek retirar um odre que levava na cintura e jogar seu conteúdo no wendigo.

Stiles pausou sua respiração para mirar melhor e atirou as duas flechas flamejantes, acertando em cheio a região que o óleo foi jogado. A besta gritou sofridamente, ficando desesperada ao ter fogo em seu corpo. Stiles puxou mais duas flechas, ateou fogo e lançou no wendigo só pra garantir que as chamas não se apagariam tão cedo.

O monstro soltou sons horríveis — que causaria algumas noites de insônia ao caçador mais tarde —, contorcendo-se pela dor e tentando correr para longe dali. Stiles então atirou mais duas flechas, uma na cabeça e outra numa das pernas, fazendo o wendigo cair e dar seus últimos suspiros há poucos passos de onde estavam.

Somente depois de garantir que as chamas que ainda queimavam o corpo do wendigo não se espalhassem pela floresta e que ele estava realmente morto foi que Stiles conseguiu suspirar aliviado. Tinham conseguido dar conta do monstro sem perder membros ou ficar com feridas fatais. Estavam no lucro!

— Ainda bem que eu estava aqui para te salvar, não é, Der? — o caçador sorriu, fazendo o que podia para ignorar o cheiro terrível que estava no ar.

Derek fez cara feira para ele, não acreditando em sua ousadia.

— Muito cedo para apelidos?

— Nunca mais me chame assim. — disse num tom ameaçador.

Stiles deu de ombros. Tinha a impressão que a cada ameaça que recebia o efeito amedrontador dele diminuía consideravelmente.


	6. Quando a coisa não é como parece

Andando lado a lado ao tomarem o caminho inverso do que estiveram indo anteriormente, Derek seguia de cara fechada desde que deixaram o wendigo carbonizado para trás. E o motivo era o irritante sorriso convencido que Stiles ostentava até então.

— Quanto mal humor, cruzes. — o caçador brincava com a tocha apagada, balançando-a para frente e para trás pela ponta. — Vencemos o monstro! Claro que só ganhamos por minha causa, tenho até medo de imaginar o que seria de você se eu não estivesse lá.

Derek se controlou muito para não se afastar dali em alta velocidade e deixar o outro para trás, sozinho na mata. Apesar de ser considerado pela sociedade tão monstro quanto o wendigo, havia muito das crenças e valores pessoais de sua mãe em si. Valores esses que em certas situações, como aquele caso, ele preferiria não ter.

— Sua única habilidade é ter boa mira e só. Agora cale a boca.

O sorriso de Stiles se tornou mais petulante ainda.

— Tudo bem, já entendi. Você está com raiva porque não quer admitir que salvei sua pele! Aposto que se eu estivesse lutando junto contra o vampiro, você nem estaria ferido assim.

Parando de andar, Derek segurou o humano pela gola da camisa e o empurrou contra o tronco de um antigo carvalho. Em seguida envolveu o pescoço dele com uma mão, mas sem pressionar com muita força. Apenas segurando-o no lugar. Stiles o encarou surpreso.

— Acha mesmo que um humano fraco ia ser de alguma serventia? Vampiros não são idiotas movidos apenas pelo instinto como wendigos. Eles pensam e nunca atacam a esmo. Você estaria morto em questão de segundos, ainda mais alguém que perde a bota durante a luta. — finalizou, soltando-o e voltando a andar.

Stiles esfregou o pescoço, piscando atordoado. Os dedos grossos que estiveram ao redor do seu pescoço nem tinham apertado o suficiente para gerar incômodo, apesar de possuir força acima do normal. E porque sentia como se tivesse levado bronca de uma mãe preocupada? As vezes tinha a impressão de estar sendo sempre cuidado pelo lobisomem... Estava interpretando errado?

— É que minhas botas são grandes para meus pés.

Derek bufou. Então era por isso que ele fazia tanto barulho e tropeçava tanto ao andar.

— Aliás, não precisa fazer tudo isso para fingir que não gosta de mim. No fundo de seu coração grande e peludo sei que nos considera uma ótima dupla. — Stiles esperou uma resposta mal-humorada, mas Derek se absteve de comentários. — Mas mudando de assunto, acha que eles farão uma grande festa para nós? Não me surpreenderia se quisessem nos dar uma recompensa valiosa também. Ficarão tão agradecidos! — o jovem sonhava acordado.

O lobisomem permaneceu em silêncio, pois já tinha uma certa ideia de como seria a reação dos aldeões e visitantes da cidade. Seguiram caminhando assim, com Derek calado e Stiles falando pelos cotovelos, até alcançarem o cercado com tochas, onde o caçador aproveitou para devolver ao seu lugar a tocha que pegara emprestado mais cedo. Ao passarem do segundo cercado, Stiles tomou a frente e deu um largo sorriso para algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas na sombra de uma casa velha e abandonada.

A primeira coisa estranha que perceberam foi o olhar espantado que as quatro pessoas ali presentes lhe deram. A segunda foi a partida apressada do homem careca na direção do centro da cidade, parecendo desesperado demais ao fazer isso. E a terceira, e confirmador das suspeitas de Derek, foi o fato de serem escoltados por aldeões nem um pouco felizes até a frente de um palanque que tinha sido montado diante a estalagem que tinham passado a noite.

— Só eu que não estou entendendo coisa alguma? — perguntou Stiles aos sussurros, observando a multidão insatisfeita formar um semicírculo ao redor deles.

Derek suspirou. Desde que chegara na cidade estava achando estranho o ar festivo nela ao invés de ver ares de medo e sofrimento. Nem precisava saber ler para entender que as bandeirinhas coloridas ao redor da grande faixa na entrada não passavam a ideia de alerta de perigo. Parecia mais que estavam tendo um grande evento.

— Ontem quando cheguei ouvi várias pessoas comentando sobre apostas e sobre quem seriam os próximos “coitados” a se oferecer para enfrentar o wendigo. Acho que não nos esperavam de volta. — _“Não inteiros, ao menos”_ completou em pensamento.

— O quê? Como assim? Eles não estavam atormentados?

Uma batida na madeira chamou a atenção e eles olharam para cima do palanque, vendo o idoso líder da vila bater no chão pela segunda vez com o cajado e depois apontá-lo acusadoramente para Stiles-Derek. Não havia mais um traço amistoso em seu rosto coberto de rugas.

— Mataram a criatura?

Stiles engoliu em seco.

— Sim? — O burburinho então explodiu na multidão que além de insatisfeita, estava também irritada. — Não era o que queriam?

O líder do povoado bateu de novo o cajado no chão do palanque, exigindo silêncio.

— Seus estúpidos! Estragaram o nosso sustento! Malditos!

Derek e Stiles trocaram um olhar lateral, começando a entender o motivo da revolta. Felizmente, Micaela apareceu ao lado do pai para explicar os detalhes que ainda não tinham sido revelados.

— A nossa cidade é pequena e desinteressante, então o caso do wendigo foi o que alavancou o comércio aqui e atraiu curiosos. Criamos até um comércio de aposta sobre as pessoas que se ofereciam para ir caçar o monstro! — a mulher passou os dedos nos cantos dos olhos, limpando lágrimas possivelmente falsas. — E vocês estragaram tudo!

O burburinho recomeçou. Algumas pessoas reclamando que tinham apostado na morte dos dois, outras dizendo que tinham apostado na morte de apenas um. Todas querendo saber o que aconteceria com o dinheiro acumulado até que uma menininha avançou balançando um papel na mão, falando que tinha apostado que os dois voltariam vivos. A multidão entrou em polvorosa. Não aceitavam que uma criança tivesse ganhado tudo.

E antes que a multidão decidisse mirar seu descontentamento na dupla momentaneamente esquecida, Stiles avistou Genoveva perto da lateral esquerda do palanque.

Era hora de ir embora.


	7. Quando beber só te encrenca

Num movimento rápido ele segurou a mão de Derek e o puxou na direção da égua que aguardava ansiosa. Stiles não sabia como ela tinha escapado de um estábulo outra vez, mas isso não importava no momento. Entendendo a mensagem, Derek montou no animal primeiro (ele era mais ágil), esperando Stiles subir também para então incitar a égua a correr.

Quando perceberam que a dupla estava em fuga já era tarde demais. As pessoas gritaram impropérios, jogaram raivosamente na direção deles tudo o que as mãos alcançavam, mas eles já estavam longe demais para serem incomodados. E assim acabou o sistema de apostas daquele lugar.

Sentado no balcão e com uma caneca de cerveja pela metade na sua frente, Derek observava o outro contar toda sua “sofrida história” para o taverneiro que parecia bem acostumado a narrações similares. Ele devia ter ido embora depois de ter deixado Stiles na segurança de uma cidade a uma distância segura do lugar do wendigo, mas não conseguiu simplesmente partir. Primeiro, por ainda ser o penúltimo dia do período da lua nova e, portanto, não conseguiria fazer muito sobre a caça ao vampiro. Segundo, Stiles tinha resolvido afogar sua frustração quanto aos recentes acontecimentos na bebida e sabe-se lá que tipo de enrascada aquele Helsing conseguiria se meter estando bêbado. Terceiro, talvez — e só talvez — Derek também tivesse achado que eles tinham formado uma dupla até razoável na luta contra o wendigo e já não achasse a ideia de trabalharem juntos tão ruim assim.

— Eles estavam praticamente alimentando o monstro, entende? Eram loucos! — Stiles gesticulava para dar ênfase em suas palavras. O taverneiro assentiu sem realmente prestar atenção, mais interessado em esfregar um pano cinzento em um copo não muito limpo.

Derek vagueou o olhar desinteressado pelas bancadas cheias de garrafas de bebidas por trás do balcão, se perguntando até quando iria bancar o protetor da sua paixão de infância. Já estava beirando o ridículo todo aquele cuidado, ele sabia disso e se envergonhava um pouco. Suspirou, tomando o resto do conteúdo da caneca. De qualquer modo era melhor deixar Stiles perto de si, já que o caçador era teimoso o suficiente para continuar perseguindo-o por aí e tendo mais chances de realmente atrapalha-lo ou pior, acabar se matando.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, imaginando a reação de sua família quando descobrissem que estava sendo acompanhado por um Van Helsing. Sua mãe provavelmente daria um voto de confiança, pois ela gostava de apostar no melhor das pessoas, mas suas irmãs... Era mais fácil elas quererem atacar primeiro e perguntar depois.

Ouviu Stiles pedir para encher sua caneca pela sexta vez e falar pro taverneiro que voltaria logo.

— Por que você está de olhos fechados? — a voz ébria alcançou seus ouvidos, assim como o cheiro de cerveja chegou ao seu nariz com mais intensidade. — É um pecado esses lindos olhos verdes não estarem à vista...

Derek abriu os olhos e mirou o outro com uma leve surpresa.

— Então você acha meus olhos lindos? — ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido, virando-se um pouco mais para o lado para encará-lo melhor.

Stiles ficou de boca aberta por um tempo antes de largar a caneca sobre o balcão e se inclinar para ver o rosto do outro mais de perto.

— Você sorriu! — acabou sorrindo bobo em resposta. Se estando sério Derek já era bonito, sorrindo, então, era pra lá de encantador. — É a primeira vez que vejo isso desde que nos reencontramos!

A proximidade deles somada a expressão contente de Stiles foi demais para Derek suportar que, nem tentando resistir, segurou o queixo dele e o puxou para um beijo. Apesar de Stiles estar levemente alterado pela bebida e Derek estar desejando fazer isso desde que o percebera em seu encalço, o contato dos lábios foi tranquilo e leve.

Quando se afastaram trocaram um olhar longo que só foi quebrado por um pigarro do taverneiro que os julgava de longe. Derek fechou a cara e olhou ao redor. Nenhuma outra pessoa, no entanto, parecia ter prestado atenção ao ato que acabara de acontecer, sendo esse considerado obsceno e inaceitável para grande parte da população religiosa.

Estava se recriminando internamente por sua falha — afinal, tinha fraquejado em público! —, quando percebeu que Stiles tinha se afastado e agora se curvava sobre o balcão, balançando a caneca e derramando a bebida, enquanto começava uma discussão como dono da taverna.

— Por que está me olhando assim, seu careca? Eu achei que depois de trocarmos histórias fossemos amigos!

— Eu nunca seria amigo de um maldito sodomita como você. — o homem disse numa careta de asco, agarrando a gola de Stiles como se fosse agredi-lo somente por ele ter ousado se aproximar.

Movido pelo instinto outra vez Derek puxou Stiles para trás antes que sofresse a pancada e desferiu ele mesmo um soco em cheio no rosto do taverneiro. O homem alto e sem fios na cabeça caiu pesadamente, mas se ergueu num pulo e, ignorando o sangue que escorrida da boca, jogou-se para dar um soco em Derek. Só foi preciso essa movimentação para que o restante das pessoas alteradas e bêbadas, se animassem e começassem uma briga geral, onde não havia lado certo ou errado.

Foram socos, chutes e móveis quebrados para todos os lados. E quando uma candeia acesa caiu sobre o balcão e o fogo começou a se espalhar com ajuda do álcool derramado, Derek aproveitou para agarrar Stiles pelo braço e sair do lugar. Do lado de fora encontrou a égua que, parecendo sempre saber a hora perfeita de surgir, batia o casco no chão e agitava a cabeça, incomodada com o cheiro de queimado que se alastrava no ar rapidamente.

Colocando Stiles de barriga pra baixo em cima da égua, Derek montou logo em seguida e agitou as rédeas para ela começar a correr. Partiram deixando para trás uma taverna em chamas.

E aquela seria a segunda cidade onde teriam cartazes com seus rostos com os seguintes dizeres embaixo: banidos dentro e nos arredores desta cidade.


	8. Quando duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma

Stiles tomou toda a água que tinham lhe oferecido e depois pressionou os dedos nas laterais da testa. Estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

— Por que mudamos de estalagem? — perguntou, abaixando o rosto na mesa e colocando os braços ao redor para evitar a luz excessiva do ambiente. Por que o sol tinha que ser tão claro?

Do outro lado da mesa Derek cruzou os braços.

— Saímos da cidade. Não lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

Stiles murmurou um “não” arrastado, nem se importando em levantar o rosto.

— Você começou uma briga na taverna e causou um incêndio lá. Disse que achava meus olhos lindos...

— O quê? Isso é mentira! Impossível eu ter feito isso... — disse sem muita convicção, principalmente por algumas inconvenientes memórias estarem voltando a sua mente. Uma entre elas era de uma curiosa cena de beijo entre ele e Derek... Mas não tinha como aquilo ter sido real, não é? — Não me perturbe agora. Estou sofrendo e preciso de paz e silêncio pra me recuperar.

— Tão fraco... — zombou o lobisomem que quase riu ao ouvir uma imitação de rosnado vir de Stiles. — E quando estará bom o suficiente para conversarmos sobre a procura por Deucalion?

— Já disse que não pert... — ergueu a cabeça de súbito, esquecendo momentaneamente suas dores e com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. — Você disse Deucalion? Esse é o nome do vampiro que esteve caçando até agora?

— Sim, ele...

— Então isso quer dizer que vai mesmo me deixar trabalhar com você?

— Sim, mas...

— Deucalion... Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes... Me parece familiar. Devo ter ouvido alguém falar sobre ele lá na Ordem dos cavaleiros sagrados... — olhou para o lobisomem que estava com o semblante bastante insatisfeito. — Ah, você queria falar algo?

Derek quase se arrependeu de ter aceitado a companhia de Stiles pelo resto da caçada.

Foi no terceiro livro de anotações que levava sempre consigo que Stiles achou o nome Deucalion numa das páginas. As anotações sobre ele eram poucas. Apenas que era tido como muito discreto e esperto, pois sempre sumia sem deixar sinal e nenhum caçador tinha conseguido rastreá-lo por muito tempo. Havia algumas suposições sobre o tamanho de seu clã e sobre a possibilidade dele ter algum parentesco com Drácula. Nada que realmente fosse útil.

O lobisomem, até então sem suas forças totais, já começava a sentir-se melhor. Era o último dia de lua nova, portanto, a influência dela começava a diminuir com o passar das horas. Andou até a única janela do quarto e apoiou o ombro ali.

— Depois da morte de Drácula a balança de poder entre as criaturas começou a mudar. Antes, com o domínio dos vampiros, outras raças eram consideradas inferiores e escravizadas; principalmente os lobisomens como deve saber. — desviou o olhar de Stiles, que começara a folhear outro livro, e olhou pela janela para a estrada pouco movimentada.

O caçador começou a andar de um lado para o outro deixando a mente tentar relacionar as coisas que Derek mencionava com algumas outras informações que já possuía.

— Há alguns meses houve uma reunião com membros de várias raças para discutir isso e tentar evitar que guerras desnecessárias acontecessem. Deucalion foi nessa reunião e como demonstração de suas intenções de paz ele levou sua família junto. — viu Stiles parar ao seu lado e também olhar para a estrada onde passava uma carroça cheia de frutas. — Mas alguém tinha deixado a informação chegar até a Ordem e poucos foram os sobreviventes que escaparam.

— E Deucalion foi um deles.

— Sim, mas ninguém de sua família sobreviveu.

Stiles colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. Era essa a informação que interligava tudo.

— Foi depois disso ele começou a matar aleatoriamente?

— Ele passou um tempo desaparecido e quando voltou, começou a caçar os descendentes de famílias de raças antigas, já que não sabia quem tinha sido o traidor. Mas ele não parece estar muito são, pois agora está torturando pessoas normais também.

Stiles o observou de soslaio, distraindo-se ao admirar o tom esverdeado que suas íris ficavam na luz do sol.

— E por que você está atrás dele? — lembrou-se de perguntar quando o outro percebeu o olhar.

Derek apenas cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha como se a resposta fosse óbvia. E realmente era se parasse pra pensar.

— Entendi. Ele deve ter pego algum familiar seu. — coçou a nuca, sentindo-se desconfortável por provavelmente tê-lo feito ter lembranças ruins. — Então como vamos achá-lo? Deucalion já deve estar longe depois de todos esses dias.

Um sorriso feral brotou nos lábios do lobisomem, chamando a atenção de Stiles.

— Não tão longe. Desconheço o motivo, mas ao que parece ele não tem estado se alimentando de suas vítimas e o deixei bastante ferido antes do outro vampiro interferir.

— Então ele deve estar escondido em algum lugar próximo... — o caçador voltou para perto da cama, onde seus livros estavam jogados, e começou a abrir alguns dos mapas que possuía. — Onde você o viu pela última vez?

Derek se aproximou da cama também, observando com certa curiosidade o que Stiles vasculhava. Pra que ele andava com tanto papel mesmo?

— Era perto de uma cidade pequena chamada Piatre.

Com um sorriso animado Stiles achou o mapa que precisava e apontou para o lugar onde aproximadamente ficava a tal cidade.

— Acho que já sei onde eles estão escondidos. — voltou-se para Derek quase sugerindo que partissem depressa, mas logo lembrou-se de um detalhe. — Podemos ir daqui alguns dias...

Derek franziu a testa.

— E por que não hoje?

— Porque é melhor irmos quando você ficar curado e—

Precisou interromper-se naquele momento, pois um Derek desprovido de vergonha retirou a camisa que vestia, exibindo o abdômen que já não tinha ferida alguma. Apenas havia uma linha avermelhada que logo sumiria.

E que abdômen, hein!

— Sairemos agora. — ditou firme, não deixando brecha para uma resposta contrária.

No entanto, precisou estalar os dedos diante o rosto de Stiles para que este saísse do transe e tirasse os olhos de seu peito. Ele tinha ficado tão chocado assim ao ver o ferimento recuperado?


	9. Quando se é preciso defender a própria honra

_— Existe, ou existia no caso, nessa região aqui — ele disse apontando no mapa para a parte leste depois da cidade. — um castelo de um conde chamado Stoker que, segundo as más línguas, era praticante de bruxaria. Ele e todos os seus criados morreram de um jeito estranho e depois disso ninguém tentou se aproximar do lugar. Entende por que aqui seria o lugar perfeito para Deucalion e o outro vampiro se esconderem?_

_Derek apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender a lógica do humano._

_— Sério? É um castelo antigo, com uma história horripilante por trás e apesar de estar abandonado ainda deve ter alguma elegância. Todo mundo sabe que vampiros adoram lugares assim!_

A ideia era ridícula, Derek nem sabia o porque de ter seguido o que Stiles chamou de “sexto sentido”. Contudo, depois de escapar de alguns membros da Ordem que estavam atrás do descendente de Van Helsing, eles chegaram ao território que pertencera ao tal conde. Estava tudo com ar de abandonado, com árvores crescidas e espalhadas sem controle e um matagal crescendo desordenado onde outrora tinham sido campos de plantio. Não havia muralhas, fossos, nem postos de vigília naquele castelo. Ao que tudo indicava o falecido conde não considerava isso importante ou, no mínimo, não precisava desse tipo de proteção.

Passaram cuidadosamente por um trecho tomado por roseiras espinhosas, ouvindo com mais clareza o som de um rio que cruzava o território bem próximo ao castelo. O pôr do sol progredia, tornando a tarefa de avançar de maneira cautelosa mais difícil ainda.

— Acho que bati numa urtiga. — reclamou Stiles coçando a bochecha.

Já era a sexta reclamação vinda dele desde que começaram a se embrenhar na mata, mas era um pouco justificável. Era tanto mato alto e galhos esparsos que era impossível escapar de tudo. Contudo, Derek virou-se, pois ele ia na frente, com um olhar alerta.

— Quer fazer o favor de ficar em silêncio?! — sussurrou irritado. Ele também tinha batido em algumas urtigas pelo caminho, mas não reclamara em momento algum.

— Eu não estou fazendo barulho.

— Certamente que não. Estou imaginando tudo isso. Devo estar ficando maluco...

— Shh! Silêncio, Derek. Acabamos de chegar na entrada principal. Quer que descubram que estamos aqui? — reclamou Stiles passando pelo lobisomem, ignorando a cara de descrente que ele fez.

Derek rangeu os dentes. Aquilo só podia ser um teste divino, só podia! Respirou fundo para se recompor e quando ia sugerir que tentassem entrar por alguma passagem lateral, viu o outro empurrando um lado da imensa porta-dupla da entrada. Ainda se precipitou em sua direção a fim de impedi-lo, mas já era tarde demais. A porta esquerda abriu para o lado de dentro fazendo um barulho nem um pouco discreto por causa da falta de uso, que devia ter alertado até o mais surdo dos animais.

Stiles comprimiu os lábios, claramente sem jeito.

— Err... Pelo menos está aberta agora...

Derek preferiu nem desperdiçar energia ao repreendê-lo, pois ao ter a porta aberta permitindo uma melhor passagem de ar frio da noite, percebeu de imediato o cheiro daquele que vinha caçando dia após dia.

— Deucalion está realmente aqui. — informou ao passar pelo humano e entrar. — Tenha cuidado.

Antes de entrar também, o caçador puxou a besta automática das costas, verificando se estava devidamente carregada, e aproveitou deixar o odre de água benta pendurado no pescoço para facilitar seu manuseio futuro. Também mascou uns dentes de alho e enrolou colar de cruz na mão só para prevenir.

— Estou me sentindo tão caçador agora!

— Pretende vir ainda hoje? — a voz de Derek ecoou de dentro do castelo e Stiles se apressou para seguir seus passos.

Avistou Derek, ou melhor, enxergou seu contorno parado perto de uma escadaria ampla que levava ao andar superior e foi ao seu encontro. O lobisomem farejava o ar tentando descobrir de que direção o cheiro do vampiro vinha.

Stiles fez um estalo com a língua.

— Eu devia ter trazido uma tocha. Está tão escuro agora que anoiteceu...

— Não seja por isso. — respondeu uma voz feminina e de repente várias tochas nas paredes, e também as velas de um lustre caído no chão, se acenderam.

Com o ambiente iluminado era possível ver que apesar de empoeirado num geral, de estar com teias de aranhas pelos móveis e de ter algumas folhas secas pelo chão, aquele lugar tinha sido, de fato, um bonito castelo. Algumas provas disso eram o belo lustre caído, os quadros pomposos pelas paredes e a armadura em posição de guarda que devia ter sido lustrosa algum dia.

 _“Esse Bram Stoker tinha um estilo bem vampiresco mesmo...”_ , o caçador concluiu, admirando a armadura enferrujada.

Ao lado do humano, Derek soltou um rosnado ao encarar o topo da escada e ver as duas pessoas que estavam ali. Era uma mulher morena com expressão de escárnio e um homem vestido todo de preto que transmitia no olhar o peso de sua idade. No entanto, o que chamava a atenção eram as três longas linhas avermelhadas, similares aquela que estivera no abdômen do lobisomem, que cruzavam seu rosto e o fato de seus olhos estarem opacos, significando que ele não tinha se recuperado totalmente da última luta.

— Derek Hale. — dessa vez foi o homem quem falou com a voz tranquila, sem encará-los um momento sequer. — Faz décadas desde a última vez que encontrei um lobisomem que sobrevivesse a uma luta comigo e tivesse a coragem de aparecer outra vez na minha frente. E o parabenizo por isso.

O rosnado baixo de ameaça vindo de Derek foi abafado pela risada alta que a mulher deu logo em seguida.

— Kali. — disse Deucalion num tom de censura, mas a mulher pouco se importou com isso.

— Se ele é tão forte assim por que trouxe um humano junto? — sorriu viperina. — Se queria ajuda podia pelo menos ter trazido um mais forte do que esse, não é?

Diante tal afronta Stiles não conseguiu mais permanecer quieto e se adiantou um passo, empinando o queixo.

— Pois saiba que esse mero humano aqui é um legítimo Van Helsing!


	10. Quando não sabe se corre e o monstro pega, ou se fica e o monstro come

Não precisou de muito tempo para Stiles se arrepender de ter dito aquilo. Principalmente depois de um sorriso perigoso começar a surgir nos lábios de Kali.

— Um Helsing? Você não parece tão forte quanto aquele que matou Drácula... Tem certeza que são parentes?

O caçador não conseguiu nem ficar ofendido com isso, visto que seu instinto gritava para que tomasse cuidado ou simplesmente que corresse sem olhar para trás. Ainda assim se viu respondendo automaticamente a pergunta dela.

— Sou filho dele...

— Certo, certo. — ela lambeu os lábios mirando diretamente o humano. — Isso deixa tudo mais interessante.

Stiles engoliu em seco voltando o passo que tinha dado para a frente e cutucando o braço de Derek com certo nervosismo. Por que o nível de perigo parecia ter aumentado agora que tinha revelado ser um Helsing?

— Acho que eu não deveria ter dito isso, não é?

Derek bufou.

— É, não deveria.

— Aliás, Derek, você não me disse que o segundo vampiro era uma mulher! — disse rápido ainda aos sussurros.

O lobisomem deu de ombros, estalando o pescoço e deixando as unhas se tornarem garras. Sua mente pensando o mais rápido que conseguia sobre como terminar aquele combate veloz o suficiente para evitar a morte do humano tagarela.

— Vampiro é vampiro.

— Eu não gosto de bater em mulheres.

— E eu não me importo. — respondeu, sem tirar seus olhos de cima de Deucalion, que por sua vez parecia pensativo sobre algo.

Não tinham mais o que conversar, então Stiles respirou fundo para se preparar mentalmente para a luta iminente. Entretanto, em questão de segundos Kali saíra de onde estava e aparecera ao seu lado, jogando-o contra um dos quadros antigos da parede com a mesma facilidade que uma criança teria de arremessar uma pedra pequena. Stiles curvou-se com o choque da batida, sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Poeira e pedaços da moldura do quadro caíram ao seu redor. Milagrosamente ainda estava com a besta em mãos.

— Interrompi a conversa de vocês? Ah, não me culpe. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria maravilhoso afundar meus dentes em seu lindo pescoço... — disse ela já parada a sua frente e, num movimento rápido, pressionando o peito dele contra a parede com o pé nu. — Qual seria a cara que seu pai faria ao saber da sua morte?

Stiles piscou surpreso, arfando sofrido com a força que o pé o pressionava. Apesar disso como agora estavam perto um do outro ele notou que as vestes dela eram um tanto justas e gastas, até um pouco sujas — se tratava de uma calça escura, uma camisa semitransparente e um corselete por fora deixando os seios ressaltados —, mas o que realmente roubou sua atenção foi: Ela estivera o tempo todo descalça? E por que as unhas do pé eram tão longas?

— Você não usa sapatos?

Surpreendida pela pergunta aleatória, Kali se desconcentrou no meio da frase provocativa que estava falando, fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

— Estava pelo menos ouvindo o que falei até agora?!

Stiles até abriu a boca para responder — a resposta bailando na ponta da língua —, mas acabou não precisando já que a vampira logo foi jogada para longe de si por um Derek de dentes pontiagudos e braços ligeiramente mais peludos. O homem lobo já começara a sua transformação, passando a ter uma aparência mais bestial a cada segundo que se passava.

Derek o encarou de esguelha, com um azul sobrenatural brilhando em seus olhos.

— Eu não disse para você tomar cuidado?! — esbravejou com a voz um tanto mais grave por causa da progressão da transformação.

— Ela pulou em mim!

Apesar do tom indignado dele, Derek não lhe deu atenção. Precisava ficar atento aos mínimos movimentos de seus inimigos. Ao longe viu Kali se erguer, batendo as mãos nas roupas, tirando o excesso de poeira.

— Acha que consegue me impedir de rasgar o pescoço dele, cachorrinho? — exibiu seus caninos proeminentes numa clara ameaça.

Antes que pudesse tentar outro ataque a Stiles, no entanto, Deucalion apareceu silenciosamente na sua frente, impedindo-a de avançar.

— Cuide do Hale. O humano é meu.

Kali não ficou muito feliz com essa ordem, mas não se manifestou contra. Apenas deu de ombros e deixou sua aparência vampiresca vir completamente à tona a medida que andava em direção a Derek. Como num passe de mágica suas roupas desapareceram e ela virou uma criatura de pele cinzenta — que parecia muito grossa por sinal —, grandes asas de morcego e olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos. Stiles precisou morder a língua para não comentar involuntariamente sobre seu aspecto medonho.

Derek, por sua vez, não teve uma transformação tão sutil assim. Suas roupas praticamente explodiram quando aumentou de tamanho, ficou mais peludo e com feição de lobo. A única peça de sua vestimenta que não se desfez por completo foi sua calça, que devia ser feita de um material muito resistente para aguentar daquele jeito.

O lobisomem rugiu sem sair da frente do humano, dando a entender que não pretendia se afastar dali. Porém ele não pôde evitar ser levado para longe quando, com um guincho ensurdecedor, Kali o agarrou numa velocidade incrível e alçou voo mesmo não tendo tanto espaço disponível para isso. Voou apenas o suficiente para jogar Derek no alto da escadaria, quebrando uns vasos antigos que por ali estavam.

Stiles ergueu a mão com a besta, pronto para lançar virotes na vampira, mas não chegou nem a conseguir apertar o gatilho antes que Deucalion batesse em sua mão e fizesse a besta cair a alguns metros de distância. O vampiro de roupas negras estava parado a sua frente com os olhos cegos mirando o nada.

— Mais um Helsing... Depois de tantos anos... — falou Deucalion parecendo saborear as palavras.

E o vampiro que estivera sério até então, sorriu de tal maneira que um calafrio intenso correu o corpo do caçador. Se antes nada tinha percebido que denunciasse um possível nível de insanidade nele, depois do sorriso Stiles teve plena certeza que aquele era o autor das tantas mortes horríveis que vira.


	11. Quando você torce por uma intervenção divina

Talvez fosse por ser mais esguia — ou quem sabe fosse porque tinha voltado a aparência humana e, consequentemente, estava sem o peso extra das asas — que Kali conseguia atacar com muito mais agilidade que o outro, não dando espaço para Derek contra-atacar direito. Claro, havia a possibilidade dela estar só zombando dele ao passar a mensagem de que nem precisava usar toda a sua força para derrotá-lo. Bem, provavelmente era isso mesmo.

Kali deu um salto, pulou na parede e depois acertou-lhe um chute tão potente na cabeça do lobisomem que se fosse uma pessoa normal no lugar dele, tinha a alta chance de ter tido a cabeça arrancada do corpo. Em seguida ela deu um giro gracioso e acertou um chute, dessa vez, na barriga dele. Derek ainda tentou golpeá-la nesse meio tempo, mas Kali desviou suavidade para o lado, fazendo com que ele acertasse e quebrasse parte do corrimão ornamentado da escadaria.

— O que foi? Muito rápido para você acompanhar? — caçoou ela, segurando as mãos dele e dando uma sequência de golpes na cabeça, barriga e, quando ele se curvou, nas costas do lobisomem que só conseguia se odiar por não ser rápido o suficiente para atingi-la.

Um rugido de dor lhe escapou quando a vampira pegou um dos pedaços partidos da madeira do corrimão, um pedaço consideravelmente longo e afiado, e enfiou em seu ombro, afastando-se rápido para admirar de longe seu feito. Derek respirava pesado por ter sido o único que realmente levara golpes até o momento. Sangue escorria e gotejava de seu ombro com o pedaço de madeira, mas ele nem chegou a se importar muito. Simplesmente a arrancou, deixando a ferida começar o processo de regeneração natural, que só não era mais rápido por ainda não ser lua cheia.

Mirou com ira a vampira que andava no teto com as mãos cruzados abaixo dos seios.

— Sabe, Derek, já sei como iremos nos divertir.

De onde estava Stiles apenas conseguia observar o lobisomem levando a pior na luta, com várias estacas improvisadas perfurando o corpo dele. Seus olhos mal eram capazes de acompanhar os movimentos da vampira de tão ágil que ela era pulando, chutando nos pontos certos e enfiando as estacas no lobisomem. Stiles queria poder alcançar sua besta caída a alguns metros e ajudá-lo a se livrar de Kali, mas, infelizmente, estava a mercê do poder de persuasão de Deucalion.

Já tinha ouvido falar dessa habilidade dos vampiros, que era assim, inclusive, que eles conseguiam fazer com que suas vítimas não causassem um escândalo ao terem seu sangue sugado. Com a simples presença persuasiva dele Stiles não conseguia nem mover seu próprio corpo, nem sequer falar — e talvez isso fosse um ponto positivo — a única parte que ainda lhe obedecia era seus olhos, mas nada além disso.

— Isso tudo aconteceu por causa do seu pai. — Stiles voltou sua atenção para Deucalion. O vampiro o segurava pelo pescoço, porém não o tinha retirado do chão. — Tudo começou a ruir quando ele assassinou Drácula.

Uma expressão de tristeza cruzou sua face marcada, mas sumiu tão rápido que Stiles achou ter sido sua imaginação. Logo havia raiva adornando seus traços do rosto atemporal.

— Os seres que ficaram submissos por séculos começaram a se rebelar. Sentiram-se confiantes depois que Drácula morreu e nós começamos a perder o prestígio que era nosso por direito. Caçados pela ordem, atacados por lobisomens e outros seres inferiores... Fui obrigado a participar daquela reunião para proteger os meus... — seus dedos apertaram o pescoço do caçador com mais força, começando a erguê-lo do chão. — Mas aqueles malditos apareceram e mataram todos eles!

Stiles teve então consciência da proximidade da morte. Da sua morte, no caso. A sensação de urgência aumentou à medida que o ar começou a não chegar nos seus pulmões. Já não conseguia nem prestar atenção no discurso do vampiro que parecia falar algo sobre matar todos aqueles que estavam abaixo dos vampiros, fossem humanos ou seres sobrenaturais. Ao fundo havia o som dos grunhidos de um Derek, também de volta a forma humana, sendo torturado por uma vampira sádica que mal era reconhecido pelos seus ouvidos. Os pensamentos começaram a ficar confusos, a queimação ardendo dentro do peito.

E foi com um resquício de racionalidade que Stiles pediu que alguém, ou qualquer coisa, os ajudassem naquela enrascada.

Uma batida em madeira ecoou alto e tanto Deucalion quanto Kali viraram surpresos na direção da entrada do castelo, onde havia a traseira de um cavalo ali. Aparentemente o animal tinha dado um coice para terminar de abrir a outra parte da porta dupla e depois de se virar, relinchou alto ao empinar sobre as patas traseiras.

— O que diabos...? — começou Deucalion, reconhecendo o cheiro da égua com seu olfato apurado, afrouxando sem perceber o agarre no pescoço alheio e o perdendo a concentração requerida para manter a persuasão ativa.

E foi tudo o que Stiles precisava para deixar uma boa quantidade de ar chegar aos pulmões para lhe clarear a mente nublada. Mais tarde ele não saberia explicar, afinal não era estudioso sobre o assunto, mas num surto de adrenalina seu raciocínio funcionou rápido ao buscar um modo de sobreviver. Utilizando da distração oferecida por Genoveva — que aliás era um milagre estar solta, pois ele tinha a amarrado preventivamente numa árvore robusta — ele pegou o colar de cruz que amarrara no pulso mais cedo e pressionou no rosto do vampiro, até se assustando quando a cruz em contato com a pele dele pegou fogo.

Deucalion chiou surpreso pela dor inesperada, largando o humano com tudo no chão. Sabendo que não teria outra chance como aquela, Stiles não perdeu tempo em rolar em direção a besta, retirar a tampa do odre e derramar seu conteúdo em cima da arma carregada.

— Acha que conseguirá me acertar, tolo? — Deucalion agora tinha uma nova marca em seu rosto enraivecido: a de uma pequena cruz em uma das bochechas. — Não faz ideia de quão bom meus outros sentidos ficaram depois que fiquei cego...

Stiles sorriu e atirou.


	12. Quando o final é feliz. Por enquanto.

Diferente do que Deucalion esperava — ele já estava até preparado para interromper em pleno voo quaisquer projéteis que fossem atirados — os virotes não vieram em sua direção. Ao invés disso, Stiles apontou a besta na direção que não havia inimigos e disparou. O vampiro apenas ouviu o zunir de uns cinco virotes cortando o ar para longe de si, sem entender. O que ele estava planejando?

Dos cinco virotes lançados somente um deles, ao bater no metal grosso da armadura, ricocheteou da maneira esperada por Stiles, mudando sua rota para ir direto para as costas de Kali. A vampira, por sua vez, depois de ser surpreendida pela entrada da égua, perdera o interesse ao ver que não era nada demais e se voltara para o lobisomem caído com novos pedaços longos do corrimão que ela própria tinha arrancado.

— Será que você ainda se regeneraria se perfurasse seu coração ou sua cabeç... — sua voz sumiu e ela arregalou os olhos quando algo fino e rápido penetrou suas costas, fundo o suficiente para alcançar seu coração com uma pequena parte da ponta metálica.

Kali virou-se para o caçador, olhando-o com um ódio tão cru que foi impossível Stiles não estremecer. No entanto, não havia motivos para temer as ameaças silenciosas que ela deu, visto que a água benta no virote já tinha selado seu destino. A pele da vampira não demorou a apresentar o início de um ressecamento extremo que ia se alastrando por todo seu corpo e a rachar como se fosse uma peça de porcelana quebradiça. E ao dar um mísero passo adiante sua carne, cabelo e tudo mais virou pó, deixando para trás apenas os ossos tombados ao chão como prova de que existira.

— KALI! — Deucalion vociferou, partindo para cima de Stiles e afundando as unhas longas com força nos braços dele.

Stiles gritou mais pela surpresa que pela dor. Não esperava por um rompante enfurecido como aquele e ele até esqueceu por um momento que ainda segurava a besta, ficando somente parado ao encarar chocado o vampiro assumir sua forma verdadeira — que era bem mais feia e arrepiante que a de Kali — e abrir uma bocarra cheia de dentes que conseguiria facilmente arrancar seu rosto inteiro numa só tentativa.

Entretanto, no momento decisivo que ele iria destruir sua garganta, uma mão segurou firme os cabelos de Deucalion, impedindo-o de completar o movimento mortal. Derek estava ali, já livre de todas as estacas e satisfeito por não ter mais alguém que fosse mais rápido que ele naquele território.

— Você o feriu. — disse, puxando com brutalidade a cabeça dele mais para trás.

No instante seguinte, não dando nem tempo para o outro responder ou sequer emitir algum som de protesto, Derek se transformou no enorme lobo e afundou os dentes no pescoço do vampiro. Deucalion urrou de dor, soltando o Helsing e levando, inutilmente, as mãos para o local mordido, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer.

Derek também o largou, observando sem um traço de pena o vampiro se curvar no chão, soltando guinchos horríveis. Talvez por ser mais antigo e provavelmente mais poderoso que Kali, sua morte demorou mais a acontecer, o que somente lhe aumentou os momentos de dor e agonia antes de seu corpo por fim se tornar ressequido e também só deixar pó e ossos para trás.

— Sabe, estou começando a achar que realmente nasci para isso. — comentou Stiles depois de um longo momento em silêncio, levando o outro a rolar os olhos.

Eles andavam lado a lado, com Genoveva vindo um pouco mais atrás sem a necessidade de ser guiada, numa estrada há vários minutos do castelo do Conde Bram Stoker. Como se demoraram um pouco ao parar para fazer alguns curativos improvisados nos braços de Stiles e para enterrar os ossos dos finados vampiros, a pedido do próprio caçador, já era possível ver os primeiros raios solares no horizonte.

Mais um momento de silêncio se seguiu até que Derek resolveu quebrá-lo.

— E então, o que vai fazer?

Stiles o mirou confuso.

— Sobre o quê?

— Você não queria provar que era um bom caçador pra Ordem?

— Ah, isso. — deu de ombros, evitando olhar muito para Derek que trajava apenas uma calça esfarrapada. — Acho que faço mais o estilo independente. Sem superiores, sabe? E assim, se quiser me acompanhar, posso até te ensinar a ler...

Derek não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho de aparecer. Qual seria a cara dos líderes da ordem se souberem de um Helsing sendo amigo de um lobisomem? E ainda viajando com ele?

— Então quer dizer que quer a minha companhia? — aumentou o sorriso ao ver Stiles tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. — Ouvi falar que Kali tinha novas noivas na Grécia. Vampiros são bem vingativos.

— Noivas? No plural mesmo? — suspirou quando Derek assentiu. — Qual o problema dos vampiros com a monogamia? Porque não podem ter uma única noiva ou noivo? Sempre é três ou mais!

— Pode ser por causa da imortalidade.

Stiles riu, indo até Genoveva e montando nela.

— Anda, sobe. Não como desde ontem e o próximo vilarejo ainda está longe. — disse, acariciando a crina da égua baia.

O lobisomem não respondeu apesar de achar surpreendente o quanto ele comia mesmo sendo tão magro. Apenas subiu na sela e se acomodou do melhor jeito que conseguiu.

— Hm, Derek, precisa ficar tão perto assim?

— Só temos uma égua. — respondeu sério, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente.

— Você acabou de cheirar minha nuca?

— Não.

— Juro que senti uma respiração na minha nuca.

— Está imaginando coisas. — disse, dessa vez lambendo descaradamente o pescoço dele.

Stiles quase saltou da égua.

— VOCÊ ME LAMBEU!

— Impressão sua.

Percebendo que estava sendo provocado na maior cara de pau, Stiles torceu o corpo de modo que conseguisse segurar o rosto de Derek — só não correndo o perigo de cair da sela, pois Derek o segurou a tempo — e tasca-lhe um beijo profundo, sorrindo vitorioso ao se afastar e ver o outro perplexo.

— Isso foi o troco pelo beijo na taverna.

O lobisomem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Achei que você não tivesse memórias daquela noite.

— Ah, bem... Certo, você descobriu. Eu consegui lembrar de tudo depois... — deu uma pausa pra dar uma olhada presunçosa para ele. — Inclusive que a culpa pelo incêndio foi sua e não minha.

Inesperadamente Derek deu uma risada com aquela informação. Não um sorriso discreto como o que Stiles via em raras ocasiões, mas sim uma boa e clara risada. O Helsing não conseguiu fazer outra coisa além de o encarar boquiaberto.

— Até que formamos uma mesmo uma boa dupla. — admitiu Derek. A égua soltou um relincho que pareceu muito uma reclamação e ele se apressou em corrigir. — Somos um bom trio então. Aliás, porque sua boca está com gosto de alho?

— Eu... gosto de alho.

— Você sabe que isso do alho fazer mal a vampiros é mentira, não é?

— Prevenir nunca é demais.

— E você iria cuspir alho nele?

— Ah, cala a boca, Derek! — falou sem perder a diversão na voz, enquanto se ajeitava na sela, tocando distraidamente o medalhão que pegara sem querer em meio aos arquivos da ordem que roubara. Mais tarde se perguntaria se tinha gente da Ordem atrás dele por causa daquele objeto, mas isso é história para um outro momento.


End file.
